


Love At Last

by RealLifeCazy_Queen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Love, Rescue Missions, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeCazy_Queen/pseuds/RealLifeCazy_Queen
Summary: Regina is a 20-year-old princess fighting to live her life the way she wishes. Princess Emma Swan White heir to the White throne is looking for true love. What happens when Regina saves Emma's younger sister Snow White? Will they find the love or life they desperately want? What will happen to Cora? How will Rumplestiskin take the news his 'monster' will be happy?





	1. Saving The Princess and Meeting Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> *I own nothing just the plot. Adam and Eddie have that pleasure.
> 
> A/N Okay this is my second story on here and just so everyone knows Daniel and Regina are not in love, Daniel is like a 50yr old asshole that Cora hired so Regina can learn to ride like a 'Lady'. Also if you have any idea's just let me know.

"Regina why don't you go riding today I'm going to be doing dull foolish things all day you'll have much more fun around Rocinante," Cora said with a smirk.

"Thank you, mother," Regina said beaming at her mother's unexpected care.

"Good morning Daniel." Regina greeted dryly for Daniel was definitely an incompetent fool who lost his touch at treating for animals "can you get my horse ready"

"Yes, your highness," Daniel said annoyed he had to go do something.

As Regina sat down on the tiny hill overlooking the meadow she began to write in her diary:

I feel as if you are the only thing I can trust.

Am I so truly unlovable that no one can talk to me?

Mother feels as if it's because of lack of etiquette but I want to be loved as me, not as her.

Do you think I can ever find love? Well, I think I'm losing hope.

I must be crazy to think anyone could love me.

I'm ugly, stupid, ill-mannered, you name it I'm that.

Before Regina could finish her thoughts a screaming child on a runaway horse caught her attention. Regina jumped on her horse and chased after the girl and quickly got her off the horse.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked the girl.

"I'm fine but I'll never ride again," the child said looking at the still running horse.

"Nonsense the only way to get over your fear is to face it. I'm Regina" the older woman said holding out her hand.

"I'm Snow, Snow White, " she said taking Regina's hand.

One week later:

"Regina what are you wearing?!" Cora stalked over two her daughter placing her in a pale blue dress with the flick of her hand.

"I was going riding mother."

"Nonsense Regina you are meeting the Royal family," Cora said almost happily

"The Royal family here! Mother are you sure!?"

"Yes, darling it would appear you did something right for once! Well, that doesn't matter you will be on your best behavior is that understood. If you ruin this Regina you will regret it!" Cora said glaring at her daughter.

"Yes mother," Regina said Bowing her head.

As the king walked into the room followed by snow, he walked up to Regina and Cora with a snarl, and instantly Regina flinched.

"Father!" Yelled a melodic voice from the door of the room. Hidden by the shadows. "You will respect the head of the house of Mills and their lovely daughter or I shall personally escort you back to the carriage!"

"Emma I was simply about to warn Regina to make the wiser choice." The king gritted his teeth.

"Father. Carriage. Now. I will talk to The family you take snow to the carriage. Please, father, let me handle this." She said the last part softer.

"Very well my daughter. Come along my dear" he said to snow and they left.

"I'm sorry about my father. He is just terribly upset. You see he wanted to take Regina as a personal maid, I said that saving my sister was a great feat which should be rewarded. Therefore Father and I came to a compromise you, my dear Regina have a choice, you can stay here with your parents and we can have a ball in your honor, you can become a personal maid for Snow or you can marry me. Whatever the choice we will respect it."

"She accepts your wedding proposal," Cora said staring intentionally at the figure in the shadows by the name of Emma.

"With all due respect, you have no say in this choice. This is Regina's choice and she will answer for herself. "

"How dare you talk to me like that." Cora screeched and Emma watched as Regina flinched badly.

"How dare I, madam may I remind you that I am the heir to the throne and you will leave us to discuss this Henry may stay if his daughter so wishes but I'm going to have to ask you to leave Cora." And Cora stormed out of the room.

"My father can stay. I have one request before I make my choice, can you step out of the shadows, so I may look upon the face of my Fiancé" Regina said making up her Mind she was getting away from her mother and who better to go with them someone who would stand up to her.

"As you wish." And Emma stepped closer to Regina. Regina gasped as she looked at the striking green eyes of Emma her cheekbones, her jaw, and her blonde curled hair. She was wearing men's Royal wear.

"I accept your marriage proposal, Princess Emma" Regina said beaming the most beautiful smile Emma had ever laid eyes upon.

"Regina would you like to accompany me on a ride today," Emma asked at the breakfast table

"Regina don't you have to finish packing you leave the palace tomorrow," Cora said glaring at Emma.

"Actually mother I already packed, Emma I would be honored to accompany you riding." Emma and Regina smiled at each other.

"Emma, I want to thank you for standing up to my mother and thank you for giving me a choice of my future. No one has ever done that for me." She said wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Regina, come here." Regina walked closer to Emma embraced her future wife. "Regina you're the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. Regina I can't wait to take you away from here. Somewhere safe." She pulled away to look Regina in the eyes. "Somewhere you can just be you. I will spend the rest of my life proving that you are worth anything and you deserve everything." By the end of the speech, Regina and Emma were both in tears.

"Emma I think I could be truly happy with you." She said smiling through the tears.

"My darling fiancé I will do everything to ensure you be as happy as I can make you." And Emma began to lean in Regina was so nervous she had never been kissed before, but yet with Emma Regina felt everything was alright. Their kiss was slow and passionate. Regina cupped Emma's face and Emma had one hand stroking Regina's Face and the other around her waist. When they finally had to pull away for lack of breath.

"Regina Emma father wants us back at the house." Snow said running into the stable.

Emma smiled and said thank you as she wrapped her hand around her waist and Regina leaned on the taller woman's shoulder. And they walked back to the small castle.

"Emma, Regina we have come up with a decision. I will give you both 5 months until you will take over your own throne in Misthaven while Snow and I leave for the castle of King Midas for Snow to meet her betrothed and try will marry in 2 years time. Cora has been stripped of her powers and will be sent to a new land tomorrow. It would appear your mother talks a lot while under a truth potion, she killed Queen Eva and made snows horse go wild." Leopold snarled.

Regina turned to face Emma with tears in her eyes "Emma I had no idea I promise you I'm so sorry Emma. I never knew I swear to you. I didn't plan this." Regina kept repeating I'm sorry over and over again, as Emma embraced her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay my love I believe you. I would never condemn you for the sins of others." Emma pulled her back and kissed her pouring all her love into the one kiss. As she did this blue light swarmed around them, exposing a woman in a blue dress with wings and brown hair piled on to her head.

"Well done Emma and Regina you have saved each other. Your destinies were not good ones but you have found each other. It's very important you both share the truest of love perhaps the greatest in all the realms and you both have magic on top of that with you two together anything is possible. You two will be the best Queens. This realm has ever seen." The blue fairy said smiling at the couple.

"Anything would that mean that we could conceive a child," Emma asked knowing she wanted Regina to carry their children.

"Yes, Regina can but only because Regina has always wanted a child and I know Emma would want Regina to have their children. " Emma smiled down at her fiancé.

"The wedding will take place in 5 days time. The ball announcing our engagement will take place in 3 you are invited to both and you will do the ceremony correct?" Leopold asked holding on to Snow's hand.

"Yes. I must leave now your majesty it was a pleasure to meet you all." And with that, the blue fairy left in a blue sparkling mist


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Regina, may I come in?" Henry asked knocking on the door.

"Yes, daddy," Regina replied pacing in her nightdress nervously.

"What's wrong Regina?" Henry asked leading Regina to the balcony for fresh air.

"Daddy what if I'm not pretty enough for Emma, what if I'm not what the kingdoms want," Regina said fiddling with her hand.

"My dear Regina wait here I will go get Emma and you to can talk okay?" He said patting her hand.

"Thank you, daddy," she said "I'll get dressed while you get her"

"Hello Regina, are you here?" Emma said walking into her fiancé chambers.

"I'm in here one second" Regina called from her bedchamber. As she walked towards Emma. Emma turned around and her heart did a dance.

"Regina I have never laid my eyes upon anyone more beautiful than you, in my 28 years of life. Whatever is this nonsense about not being good enough." Emma said taking her hand and leading her to the love seat.

"It's not nonsense Emma. What if they don't think I'm good enough to be your wife?" She said leaning on Emma's shoulders. "What if my mother escapes"

"Regina my love, your mother will not escape and you are so much better than any princess or prince. Regina, I choose you I will always choose you. Blue said it herself we were made to be together, and I'll be damned if any royalty tries to get in the way of that." Emma said rubbing soothing circles with her thumb on Regina's hand.

"Emma my whole life people have told me I'm not good enough, or I'm not beautiful enough, or Not loveable. I just don't know what to believe anymore." The brunette said in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Regina if I have to remind you every day how beautiful or how lovable or even who worthy you are every day I will gladly do just that. Now my wonderful fiancé are you ready for me to our first ball together." Emma said standing and holding out her arm for the younger woman to take.

"Thank you, Emma lets go announce our engagement."

"Of course darling."

"Announcing Princess Emma and Lady Regina," The guard said as he opened the double doors Emma gave Regina a reassuring smile and her hand a squeeze.

As the couple walked into the room.

As the couple walked to the large table Emma pulled out a chair for Regina and lifted her glass.

"As I'm sure many of you know two days ago a horse ran wild carrying the beloved princess my younger sister Snow White. This amazing woman Regina ran Down the horse and saved Snow and because of her selfless act Snow is alive. As a reward for this act, I would like to announce my engagement To Lady Regina from the house of Mills." Emma spoke with a smile.

As the crowd erupted into a fit of applause and cheers one little boy who looked to be about three came up to Regina with a single white rose.

"Hewe lady Wegina, congwatulations on you's mawwiage." The boy said shyly handing her the rose. He was the most beautiful boy Regina had ever seen.

"Why thank you, young man. Where are your, parents?"

"I don't have pawents, they didn't want me," he said sadly. My heart broke for the young boy.

"What's your name?"

"Henwy"

"That is my father's name. Would you like to meet him?" she asked kindly.

"Will he like me?" he blushed sheepishly.

"I'm willing to bet he will adore you," she said taking his hand and guiding him through the crowd.

"Daddy, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is young Henry." Regina smiled at her father as he bowed at Henry, who giggled loudly.

"Hi!" Henry said to the older man. Then he turned to the brunette lady. "Can I dance with you. Please?" he said bashfully.

"Of course young sir." picking him up and talking him to the dance floor.

As Emma watched her future wife swaying to the music on the dancefloor she began to think of their future. Perhaps even young Henry could be a part of the future maybe even with a sister... and a dog, to play with of course. Unbenoist to Princess Emma, her fiance was thinking the same thing.

"Princess Emma, I was wondering if we might have a word." Henry Sr. said talking her arm and leading her out to the gardens.

"Of course, My Lord. What do we need to discuss?" She said confused.

"My daughter. Now that she will be living here and become the queen of Misthaven, there are many things about Regina that needs to be discussed," he said sadly.

"Like what?" Emma asked worriedly.

"The first is due to my wife abusing her, she has terrible night terrors. The second is that Cora always said that she would have magic. I would like for someone to help teach her the right way to do magic." he said sadly.

"Regina, she has magic?" King Leopold said angrily from the other side of the garden. "I won't stand for this, Emma." He said storming to the ballroom as his daughter raced after him

As Regina and Henry danced they were smiling and laughing. The guests all cleared the ballroom to look at their future queen dancing with the orphaned peasant, some with awe and others with admiration. When the king suddenly stormed in with a snarl.

"Stop!" he growled at the band. "This- this monster will not be marrying anyone!" he said pointing accusingly at Regina as she held tightly to the now crying Henry.

"What's going on here?" Blue said appearing in blue smoke.

"Why didn't you tell me she was like her mother?" Leopold said angrily.

"Because your majesty I foresaw that Regina's magic would save the kingdom, from a looming threat," Blue said smiling at Regina and young Henry.

"Blue may I have a private would with you?" Emma said interrupting the argument her father was about to continue.

"Of course, your highness."

"Blue I want to know if there is anyway Regina and I can magically adopt Henry?" The blonde said as the fairy floated.

"Yes, but what do you mean? Do you want him to share your blood or just be apart of the royal family."

"I want him to inherit the throne, and for no one to question it." The blonde said firmly.

"Your Highness there's a way, and it would require you to be married to your future bride." the fairy said as an idea popped into her tiny little head.

"We could do it on the day of your wedding?" said the brunette happily.

"That is a grand idea. It will show that our kingdom has stability in an heir and future monarchs." Emma said smiling happily.

"Thank you Blue, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go tell my fiance the news!"

"Regina, you'll never guess what I just found out," Emma said to her bride as they watched young Henry and old Henry talking animatedly.

"What?" Regina said smiling.

"We can magically adopt Henry! He can be ours forever." Emma said talking her fiance's hands.

"Really! That's wonderful!" she said embracing her blonde savior.

"Henry, might we have a word with you?" Emma said kneeling down.

"Of course your highness. What is it?" he said shyly.

"Henry do you want to stay here with us and be a part of our family?" Regina said nervously.

"Like as a family?" the young boy said bashfully.

"Like a big happy family!" Emma said picking him up and setting him on her hip.


End file.
